Choice of 3 Husbands
by DeathNote.L.Kira
Summary: Princess Buttercup is 16, old enough to marry. The 3 sons, of the 2nd rich and powerful king are in line for her hand. The princesses father agrees with the 3 sons but there problem is...there are 3 sons but only one Buttercup. Now they all compete for her hand and Buttercup must decide...who will she marry? Who will be heartbroken? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope u enjoy the story! This is the 2nd story I`ve made so please go easy on me! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Princess and Princes

**Princess Buttercup**:

Age: 16

Hair color: Dark raven black

Eye color: Emerald

Height: 5"8

Skills: Good at **any **sport, art, violin ( secret ), fighting, targeting, etc.

Personality: Feisty, high spirited ( sports ), stubborn, courage, etc.

Likes: Music, video games, fighting, reading, sports, TV, etc.

**Prince Brick**:

Age: 18

Hair color: Orange/red

Eye color: Blood red

Height: 6"4

Skills: Hockey and snow boarding, highly intelligent, piano, etc.

Personality: Mannered, romantic, protective, helpful, dark side ( secret ), etc.

Likes: Reading, music, video games ( secret ), sports, romantic scenerys, etc.

**Prince Boomer**:

Age: 16

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Ocean blue

Height: 6"3

Skills: Football, hockey ( equal as Brick ), guitar, targeting, etc.

Personality: Kind, mute, helpful, protective, caring, romantic, etc.

Likes: Music, sports, drawing, walks threw the park, romantic scenerys, etc.

Prince Butch:

Age: 17

Hair color: Dark raven black

Eye color: Forest green

Height: 6"6

Skills: Good at **any **sport, fighting, video games, drawing ( secret ), piano and violin ( secrets ), etc.

Personality: Stubborn, courage, flirt, bad-boy, selfish, hot headed, protective, etc.

Likes: Fighting, video games, drawing ( secret ), sports, **his** motorcycle, reading ( secret ), etc.

* * *

I`m going to make as many chapters as I can in one day! So yeah the next chapter isnt going to be an  
actual chapter. Its gonna be questions u get to answer to give me ideas for the story.

Thanks! Hope u enjoy! :)


	2. Not a Chapter

Hey guys! So, heres some questions u get to answer in ur reviews so it can give me ideas on the story. So u guys are sort of the authors! I need ur opinions!

Here R the questions! U dont have to answer **all **of them because there might be a lot.  
Thank u! Enjoy! :)

* * *

1. Who do u think Buttercup should marry? Brick, Boomer, or Butch?

2. What should the Queen`s ( Buttercup`s Mother ) name be?

3. Should this story be **full** of romance? Or just a little?

4. Should I put an awesome twist to the story? If yes than, any ideas?

5. Should Buttercup and the others have there super powers?

6. Should I put Blossom and Bubbles in?

7. Should the Professor be the King **and** the Professor? Or just one of them?

8. Should there be any evil villans?

9. Read my story? :)

* * *

Thanks! I`ll be updating! :)

Hope u enjoy it!

-RowdyruffGirl13


	3. Important

Hi guys. Sorry but RowdyruffGirl13 won't be able to write the story for a couple of more weeks. She's in the hospital right now after an accident occurred. shed she's sorry for not writing for so long and keeping all of you waiting. She will be returning, hopefully, soon.

For now, the story will be on Hold.

Thank You for your time.


	4. Sorry!

Hello Everyone! Its DeathNote. ! Also known as RowdyruffGirl13.

I`m sorry that I`ve been gone so long! There had been **A LOT** of things going on! I am also completely healed! (if you read the announcement)

I have a few scars but its all good! So here is what I would like to announce. These two stories: Choice of 3 Husbands and The Plan that Failed or Succeeded I am going to delete and start out fresh. I havent been on FanFiction for more than a year and looking at these stories...they seem horrible! So I`m sorry but if you all want me to continue these than review saying to: Keep Posting! and I`ll see if its really worth keeping these stories.

Anyway I`m back and thank you all so much for worrying about me!

And I`ll be making new stories!

ENJOY! :)

-DeathNote. (RowdyruffGirl13)


End file.
